Rewind
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: When Anya attempts to get the Scoobies to wish vengeance on Xander, Dawn accidentally wishes that he never left Anya at the altar.


**Rewind**

 **Author's Note: I've had this idea for a while. I've been working on this story for a long time and am finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"I don't use that word anymore."

Dawn sat on a table inside The Magic Box with Anya standing across from her while they were chatting.

"What, 'coagulate?'" Anya asked, knowing well what Dawn meant.

"No, W-I-S-H," Dawn spelled out slowly. Dawn was scared to say that word out loud, especially after that incident with Halfrek at Buffy's birthday party.

"Oh, _wish_!" Anya faked her surprise. "As in 'I wish Xander'-"

"Right! That word," Dawn nodded, looking slightly scared. "There's vengeance demons out there that are still active, remember? Any 'I wish' could totally end in a horrible disaster." She cringed at the memory.

"Gimme a for-instance?" Anya questioned excitedly. She hoped that Dawn would finally wish something horrible to happen to Xander. She wanted him to suffer for humiliating her at the wedding.

Dawn was silent for a moment, wondering if she should say what she was thinking out loud.

"I don't know, if I should say it," Dawn stared at the floor. "I think you'll be pissed. And it's dangerous for me to say the 'W' word right now."

"Come on! I promise I won't get mad!" Anya tried to encourage Dawn. "Whatever horrible thing you're thinking, spill it out! It's just an example, it won't be a life changing event. I won't judge you, I promise."

"Ugh," Dawn sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, tell me! I want to know what example you're thinking!" Anya was almost jumping up and down excitedly.

"Fine," Dawn stood up. "To be honest with you, this whole thing should have never happened. You know, the disaster at the wedding."

"Yes," Anya nodded, happily. "Go on."

"It's just that- I wish Xander had never left you at the altar in the first place," Dawn blurt out before she could stop herself. "I wish that this whole mess never happened. Both of you deserve happiness."

Before Anya could speak, there was a huge flash of white light and Anya found herself standing in her wedding gown with Xander in front all her wedding guests. It was the day of the wedding once again. They were inside of the building where Anya's wedding was supposed to be held and the ceremony was going on. Dawn was standing next to Buffy, Tara, and Willow and she was wearing her green bridesmaid dress.

She glanced at Anya and she smiled back at Dawn.

"…You may now kiss the bride," The pastor said.

"Yay!" Anya squealed. Xander put his hands around her and pulled her in for the kiss. Everyone stood up and clapped as Xander led Anya down the isle, with the bridesmaids following after. They were led into the reception room where dining tables were set out and a gigantic dance floor at the other end of the room.

Xander, Anya and the bridesmaids were lead to a long stretched out table at the end of the room and Xander and Anya sat down in the middle of it with the others beside them. The other wedding guests started filing into the room and taking their seats at the tables. After everyone was inside, food started being served to the guests and the DJ started playing music for everyone.

"This is fantastic!" Anya grinned. "The best day of my life!"

"This is great!" Buffy leaned over and hugged Anya. "I'm so happy for you and Xander."

"Thanks Buffster!" Xander hugged Buffy after she hugged Anya.

"Hey! Keep your hands away from my Xander!" Anya yanked both of them apart.

"Anya, it was just a hug-" Xander started.

"Well, it's our wedding day and you're not hugging anyone but me!" Anya crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright," Xander gave up.

"Oh Anyanka!" Halfrek squealed as she rushed over to Anya's table. "Congratulations! This is fantastic!"

"Thank you," Anya smiled again as she stood up and hugged Halfrek. While everyone at the table was chatting amongst each other, Dawn stood up and walked over to Anya.

"I'm so happy for you both," Dawn hugged her.

"Thank you! Ouch, that's too tight!" Anya pulled away.

"Whoops sorry!"

"Willow, let's head to the dance floor too!" Tara shouted over the music.

"Sure!" Willow jumped up. "Buffy, are you coming?"

"Definitely!" Buffy stood up. "Dawn, do you want to come with us? And Anya and Xander, you guys should dance too, it's your wedding!"

Before they could answer, they were all interrupted by an angry scream.

"NO! No, no, _no!"_ The old man who had warned Xander and showed him the visions was yelling in anger from the back of the room. Everyone went silent.

"You insipid fool!" The old man yelled at Xander. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Xander, what's going on?" Anya asked him. Before he could answer, the old man interrupted again.

"You have just signed up for a future of misery and torture! Is that what you want?" He shouted.

"Who are you?" Anya demanded. "And how dare you rudely interrupt our wedding!"

"This guy was claiming he was me before. I don't know what you showed me but I'm not falling for it!" Xander shouted back.

"You fool!" The old man shook his head and then started laughing.

"What is going-" Before Buffy could finish her sentence, the old man started to change and grew bigger into a demon. Some of the wedding guests screamed and ran out.

" _YOU!"_ Anya gasped, recognizing him. "You tried to ruin my wedding!"

"I was hoping this would have gone easier, but now you have left me no choice. You are going to pay for what you did to me, Anyanka!" He roared.

"You know him?" Xander said.

"Anya, who is this guy?" Buffy asked.

"Back when I was a vengeance demon, I had turned him into a demon a few centuries ago," said Anya.

" _Yes._ And now you are going to _pay!_ " The demon lunged forward towards them and smacked Anya down.

"Not on my watch!" Buffy shouted. She ran towards him and kicked him in the side sending him flying in the opposite direction.

"Anya!" Xander helped her up. "Get others out to safety, I'm going to help Buffy." Anya nodded and motioned for Dawn to come with her. They ran over to the other people and started rushing them out of the ballroom.

Meanwhile Buffy was struggling with the demon. He threw a punch at her, which she dodged and smacked him in the face. He fell over and kicked her legs, causing her to fall too. He sat up fast and grabbed Buffy's arm dragging her towards him.

Xander grabbed a chair and slammed it over the demon's head causing him to scream and fall to the side, dropping Buffy. She quickly grabbed one of the table legs and ripped it from the table and shoved the leg into the demon's neck, killing it.

"Thank you," Buffy said.

"No problem," Xander said.

Anya came running back into the room. "Is he dead?" She shouted.

"Yep, taken care of," Xander replied.

"Oh thank God," Anya hugged him.

"Unfortunately, it looks like he destroyed half of the room," Xander said.

"I can't believe he did all of this, there's goes the after party," Anya frowned.

"Well on the bright side, who's ready for some cake?" Buffy said.

* * *

Xander and Anya waved goodbye to everyone as their wedding limo drove off. They were heading back to their apartment where they had everything packed for their Honeymoon in Hawaii. They would be leaving for their flight the next morning.

"I can't believe he tried to ruin the ceremony. Everything was almost perfect," Anya crossed her arms.

"Well at least we got to have most of the fun today before he caused all that mayhem. And he didn't succeed in scaring me away from you," Xander put his arm around her.

"What did he show you?" Anya asked.

"Well he tried showing me these fake visions of the future of us and claimed he was me from the future. I admit he had almost tricked me but something seemed extremely off about him," Xander said.

"Why didn't they scare you off?" Anya said.

"Well, you matter so much to me that I didn't just want to give up on everything like that. No matter what the cost. I love you, Anya. Nothing could keep me away from you. Not even a creep like him," Xander pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around him. "You really mean it? I'm yours?"

"Always."


End file.
